Sylvia's Emoticlones
This article focuses on Sylvia's Emoticlones. They are different sides of Sylvia's personalities. They resemble Sylvia in appearance, but each one wears different hairstyles, earrings, and different colors which will hint at which aspect of Sylvia they represent. Pinkie: Happiness Pink: Happiness is the embodiment of Sylvia's happiness. She's cheerful, quiet expressive, giggly, playful, and more girly then Sylvia. She has pink, heart dangling earrings, and her hair in pigtails. Her nickname is Happ-ia (by Erin). She may also be the aspect of Sylvia's love for sweets and Pretty Cure despite her gothic nature. Orange: Lazy/Rude Orange: Lazy/Rude is the embodiment of Sylvia's laziness and rudeness. She has bad manners such as burping and scratching, lazy, and doesn't care about anything. She has orange, hamburger dangling earrings, her hair and clothes are messy, and her eyes derp. Her nickname is Laz-ia (by Erin) and Derpy Sylvia (by Raven/Selene). She speaks with a Southern accent (close to Applejack's since Sylvia's actress is Ashleigh Ball). She loves dumpster diving despite lazy. Selene points out this must be Sylvia's love of gross stuff. Yellow: Intelligence Yellow: Intelligence is the embodiment of Sylvia's intelligence. She's intelligent but kind and helpful. She has yellow, Pi dangling earrings, neat clothes, and wears glasses. Her nickname is Smart-ia (by Erin). She's shown doing math and solving a rubic cube in 4 seconds. She laughs at Izzy's antics. Purple: Passion Purple: Passion is the embodiment of Sylvia's passion. She's more feminine, romantic, and flirty then Sylvia. She has purple, heart/pearl dangling earrings, and her jacket is off her shoulders in a seductive way. Her nickname is Passion-ia (by Erin). Whenever she kisses somebody, she leaves purple lipstick. She's mostly seen kissing Gard because of Sylvia's crush on him much to J.Z.'s anger because he wants a kiss from her. Grey: Timid Grey: Timid is the embodiment of Sylvia's timidity. She's timid, sad, lonely, and regretful. She has grey and teardrop dangling earrings. Her nickname is Timid-ia (by Erin) and Sylvia-shy (by Alyssa). She tends to hide behind Dawn or Megumi and pukes whenever she gets too scared. Blue: Brave Blue: Brave is the embodiment of Sylvia's bravery. She's the tomboyish side of Sylvia. She's more outgoing, upbeat, helpful, tough, and strong which equals "Rage-ia" and J.Z.'s. She loves action and fighting using fighting phrases. She has blue, a headband, male lion dangling earrings, and her hair in a braid by a blue tie. Her nickname is Brave-ia (by Erin) and Sylvia Dash (by Selene and Artemis). She is also protective of her friends, such as beating up Robbie V. for picking on Team Hope. She also demonstrates having the ability to sense other emoticlones when near or far from each other. Erin said that she's impatient like Svetlana. She also did cowboy parodies when fighting Rage-ia and leaving to be back in the mirror. Red: Rage Red: Rage is the embodiment of Sylvia's rage, anger, and hatred. She's angry, mean, and speaks what's on her mind unlike the original Sylvia. She's the other tough girl next to Brave-ia and bullies everyone. She has super strength equaling "Brave-ia" and J.Z.'s. She has red and skull dangling earrings. Her nickname is Rage-ia (by Erin). She beats up everyone especially J.Z. because of her dislike of him. She speaks with a demonic voice. Trivia *They are like Raven's emoticlones only the brave one's blue instead of green. *Brave-ia does cowboy parodies such as "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" and "Dollar Trilogy"'s the "Man with No Name". See also